Heiress to the Realms
by LostInPrettyEyes
Summary: [HIATUS] Myllea doesn't know of her lineage as the last member of the united Aensland and Maximoff clans of Makai. With the people of the combined realms plotting a war for complete dominance, can she unite her Kingdom?
1. High and Mighty

Myllea Reinscolt, a young woman of sixteen with waist length black hair and deep emerald eyes, stood on the bus on her way home from school. She had been held back by her teacher for not completing an assignment on time and was now upset that she had had to stay back so long. She turned to look at the other students getting home late from school. _These people are on this bus because they're delinquents, not because they forgot about school work_ she thought to herself. In her heart, she knew she was using it as an excuse, yet somehow she truly felt different from the rest of them, as if she her life was much more important than that of a lowly school girl with excellent grades and an incredible body.

Stepping off the bus and preparing for the long walk up the path, she turned to face her home, Aensland Castle. According to her grandfather, in years past there had been a vampire named Jedah that had attempted to gather the souls of the strong into himself. As a result of his failure, Earth and a world called Makai had been merged into one, allowing contact and understanding to take place between humans and creatures called Darkstalkers. She had always thought her grandfather was making the story up. He had also said that Aensland Castle was the home of the ruler's of Makai, the Aensland clan. When their leader Berial had died and his daughter Morrigan had refused to rule, she left the castle, and its inhabitants had died of old age, leaving the halls bare.

Now she crept up the walk to her home, atop a sweeping green hill in Scotland. Not being a native of the country, having been born on Russia, Myllea still found it irritating to climb the sloping hills just to reach home. Making her way to her room in the tallest tower of Aensland Castle, for the name had never been changed, she set her books down and decided to take a nap while waiting for her parents to return from work. Knowing she'd have a long wait, she thought to herself _They always seem to forget that I'm alone in this place for hours while they work._ Flopping onto her massive bed, she closed her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep, as well as a vivid dream…

- Myllea's Dream -

Myllea sat on a throne in a room that looked very familiar to her. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position as a small man with the appearance came shuffling into the room. "My Lady, you've woken up. Come to the main chamber, your father His Majesty requests an audience with you." Myllea knew that she had no control over what she said or what went on, because the voice and movements were not her own; she was simply there as an observer through the eyes of a key player.

Moving to a large spacious room that was also familiar to her, she watched from inside it as the body bowed to a figure seated in an illustrious throne, placed in front of a large family crest. "My daughter, do you have a reply for me as of yet?"

"No father, I don't. This isn't something so easily handled, and you know that for a fact as the ruler. Now leave me be, I'm going out." The woman with whom Myllea shared the body left the castle, but before leaving she caught a single name. "Morrigan…"

- End Myllea's Dream -

Myllea woke up to find her mother looking into the room. "I heard some rustling from downstairs. You've been asleep for hours, time to come down for dinner. Start your homework right after."

"Ok mom. Oh, mom, do you remember those stories grandfather used to tell me? The ones about the vampire and the Makai Realm?" She followed her mother down the winding steps towards the massive hall that served as the kitchen. "Yes. I always told him those weren't stories for children to hear. Why? Did you have a bad dream while you slept?" her mother asked, serving her a large helping of beef and potatoes. Her mother was Scottish, but her father was Russian.

Myllea squirmed in her seat and looked at her parents, her father having just walked through the door. "Well you couldn't really call it a bad dream. I dreamed that I was in the body of a woman who lived in Makai and that she was the daughter of some ruler. Before I woke up I heard the man on the throne say the name Morrigan, and I think he was talking to the person whose body I was sharing."

At that, her mother early dropped the pot of potatoes and her father slipped out of his seat. "Myllea dear, I think you've been thinking about grandfathers stories too often lately. All that nonsense about Makai and those people are just stories he'd tell you to keep you on the road to a good life." her mother said. The family had dinner in quiet that night, and Myllea was now positive that it had something to do with those stories. After dinner, she did her homework and went to bed. But while she slept, something was going on somewhere else…

- Majigen -

The old nun and her good friend, an expert in martial arts, stood in a grassy field in the north of Scotland, overlooking what appeared to be a whole in space. "It seems as though Earth, Makai, and Majigen have united into one quite nicely on the physical level. I hope this means that there won't be any more like Jedah." The nun folded her hands in prayer as the man with her spoke. "Physically, there is nothing to worry about. However, socially, the Darkstalkers of Makai and the people of Earth won't be able to get along as easily as the few that have settled down amongst each other." He took a step towards the nun and they stood next to each other in silence for a short while.

"Felicia, I've been hearing some rogue Darkstalkers talk of a war to claim the entire joined realm as their own. The only problem is whatever is left the Aensland clan and Maximov clans are gathering Darkstalkers and humans alike to fight with them. With the deaths of Dimitri and Morrigan both clans are without rule, so the closest people to those two are taking it upon themselves to organize a revolution."

"Oh, Jon, what about us? And B.B? As far as I know the rest of the Darkstalkers we've met are dead or have gone back to their places of origin." The two continued their conversation as they walked away from the field, back into town. "It was rumored that along the lines an Aensland and a Maximov fell in love and a new line had been born, with different surnames of course. If only we could find the heir to the Makai Realm…"


	2. Acceptance

- Myllea's Dream -

"Lord Belial the Second, I will not! Not as your daughter, and certainly not as a proud and noble member of the Aensland Clan of Makai! You cannot seriously expect me to do such a thing after your death!" The Lady Morrigan, a name that had been passed down in her family every few generations or so, was shouting at her father, the current king of the Makai Realm. "If you do not rule Makai after my death, who will? I will not let it fall into the hands of the Maximoff Clan. You know better than any that members of that 'noble' house are nothing but scoundrels."

"Do NOT insult the clan to which my love belongs! I've had it with you, Lord Belial II. I will no longer be called Morrigan Aensland. I will renounce the name you have given me and become more than you or any member of the Maximoff Clan could hope to become!"

With those last words, she spread her great wings and left the castle, intending to set a course for the Castle Maximoff, in the cold northern expanses of Makai. Without hesitation, she burst through the window and landed gracefully before Demitri Maximoff, another name that was passed down through the Maximoff generations. "Morrigan, what are you doing here?"

"I can't possibly stay with my family any longer, nor can I become ruler of Makai with an unsteady heart. Let's go, run away and never come back to these places. We'll start our own noble line and laugh in the faces of those that mocked what they said could never come to be."

And so, as the dream began to become hazy and unfocused, Morrigan and Demitri flew out of the castle, not to be seen in Makai for centuries in the future.

- End Dream -

Myllea woke up in a cold sweat, surrounded by some students she never bothered to learn the names of, as well as Mrs. O'Shaughnessy, the school nurse. "Oh my dear, according to these students you suddenly collapsed in the middle f your gym class. Are ye feeling alright, or should I sign ye out of school for the remainder of the day?"

"If its alright with you, nurse, I'd like to go home."

On the way home, she was able to clearly remember some of the scenery in her dream, and she couldn't help but think that wherever the Lady Morrigan had fled from, it was a very familiar place. She walked into the spacious foyer of the castle and froze. "Of course it looked so damned familiar. It's where I've been living for years!" A voice from one of the other rooms made her heart skip a beat. "Of course you've lived here for years. This place is a part of your birth rite."

Myllea had thought she was home alone, and realized that the voice couldn't possibly belong to a member of her family. Her mother and father were both working until late into the night, and were never home during the day. "Who said that! Why are you in my house!"

"Oh shut up, girl. It's only natural we be drawn to one of the only Darkstalkers left out in the open. Or do you not know of that part of your family's lineage." Myllea's eyes narrowed. "Actually, I know nothing of my family's lineage. I come from Russia and was adopted by the people I now call my parents. They said it only natural for m to come and stay with them at the Aensland Castle."

The two people that had been speaking emerged from the shadow of the other room. One was an old Englishman, the other a nun from America. "Our names are Felicia and Jon. We're Darkstalkers, like you are, My Lady." Myllea had no idea who these people were, or why they addresses her in such a way, but she could feel from the ma sense of understanding that she hadn't felt from anyone before.

"I see. So your 'parents' haven't told you anything of who you are or where you come from?" Myllea was starting to get nervous. She had never expected to be confronted in the safety of her own home by a nun whom she now thought was crazy and an eerily silent Englishman. "Well, all they ever told me when I asked them was that I couldn't possibly be from this world, that I would be destined for far greater things in life that most people."

"Well, though we may not be able to tell you anything about yourself, we can show you where you come from, and why exactly we came here to find you." And so, without any sort of questioning, the old lady, Felicia, grabbed her by the hand and raced out the doors of the Castle Aensland, running all the way to sloping green hills. What she didn't see until she was pushed through it was the gaping hole in the fabric of space and time.

"What is this!" Myllea exclaimed. She was standing in a place that looked as if it would eat her alive, and yet was at the same time completely familiar to her. She ran a short distance from the people that brought her here. "Now do you see, My Lady? This is Makai, the land you were born to rule. It was written in the prophecies years past by the Lady Morrigan that ran off with Demitri Maximoff. She said you would be born n a world not your own, and take the universe in your protective palms, keeping it safe in your heart." Felicia and Jon both stood before her and bent into sweeping bows of awe.

Jon spoke. "Felicia and I are both Darkstalkers that have been living for generations. We both knew your parents, your _real_ parents, and are charged with your protection." At this Myllea has to laugh, and it was the only genuine laugh of her entire life up to that point. "Your two old timers? How could you be of any protection to me? Besides, I think the two of you would serve me much better as advisors and friends."

"So, you believe us? You understand that you are the Heiress to the realms of Earth and Makai?"

"Well, I always knew I couldn't possibly come from a world that humanity was spawned from, and I seem to know some of this Makai from recurring dreams in which I was the Lady Morrigan, so yes, until I heave reason not to, I believe you. So what is this protection?"

Felicia whistled, and it seemed as though the entire realm were moving. Standing to the left and spanning a long distance, an army of cat people stood at attention. Jon let loose a wild howl, and on the side he stood, an army of werewolves mirrored the cat people. Felicia spoke. "And of course we have two old friends that would be more than happy to see the universe fall into your hands rather than those of the increasingly powerful Jedah. Yes, he has been dead since he failed to take control of the universe millennia ago, but has found a way to keep a source of power here, to return when he could draw strength from the world's strongest Darkstalker. You."

Myllea hadn't thought that there would beany sort of fighting involved. Then again, she had no idea up until moments ago that she was the Heiress to two entire Realms of power, which she still didn't fully believe. "So, maybe I should meet these friends, and find out just what exactly is supposed to happen. After all, don't all prophecies usually involve epic battles and personal struggles?" Jon and Felicia nodded, and together they walked deeper into familiar territory and impossibilities.


	3. Duty Calls in the Darkest Night

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. She's run off with a nun and an Englishman? And you've no idea where she could have possibly gone. A great load of help you are." Myllea's parents were frantic with worry. She had been gone for nearly a fortnight and everywhere they could possibly think to look, nothing could be found of her. The woman they were talking to, a seemingly ageless young woman wearing an oversized trench coat, and her pale sister, told them not to worry, and that everything would be alright. The pale one leaned close to Myllea's mother. "She is with those of the _other place_, in perfectly good hands with the cats and dogs." With those words, her mother calmed down. "Thank you, ladies, please let us know if anything comes up."

"Well, wasn't that a positively delightful conversation. With a father like that I'm not surprised she took off into Makai with Jon and Felicia. He's a very over protective man!"

The girl wearing the trench coat tore it off to reveal pale blue skin and wicked razor blades. She wore traditional oriental clothing, the garbs of the Chinese Vampire. "Oh, but you remember how mother was with us growing up, Hsien-Ko. He's just doing what parents do. Now shut your immortal mouth and lets find Bulleta so we can hightail it back to Makai and make battle plans." The sisters drove off in search of their friend.

- Makai: House of the Maximoff Clan -

Myllea was quite enjoying her new 'position' as the Heiress to power, although she had no idea what she could do herself. She left the throne room of the Castle Maximoff in search of Felicia, whom Myllea had slowly began to grow very fond of over the past week or two. She found the aging cat woman in the kitchen, fixing some food for herself and her husband. "Bee in your bonnet, Myllea?" She motioned to a set of chairs in the adjoining room, and the two women sat to talk.

"Well, you see, all of the Darkstalkers I've seen thus far seem to have some special power or another. I mean, you're a cat woman, your husband is a werewolf, and from what you've told me, we've got a Chinese Vampire, a Sorceress, and a Demon girl coming to help us fight. What is it that I can do?"

"Well, every Darkstalker comes into his or her own powers when they need them most, so when you really need them, they will manifest. You're an Aensland descendant for crying out loud, your perfectly capable of defending yourself even while powerless!"

_ Ugh, maybe this wasn't the best idea I've ever had. Although I truly do believe I have a duty to these...no, to MY people. _ Myllea made Felicia goodbye and went to go and explore the vast terrain that was hers and hers alone.

"Oh yay, it's bleak and disgusting as far as they eye could possibly want to see in a place like this. Still, it holds power." Jon had sat her down and lectured her on the history of both parts of her family lineage. Her birth parents were named after Dmitri Maximoff and Morrigan Aensland, each the most powerful, as well as the ruling member of their respective Clans. Her father was a powerful vampire warlord, while her mother was a sultry succubus. Although her parents were not the first in their families to be born with those names, they broke a boundary line: members of those clans were forbidden to love, so her parents ran away into the night and eventually had her.

As for the land itself, it was only as appealing as one wanted it to be, and after a massive dimensional war between Jedah and the Darkstalkers, there was not much left to proud of. The Realm of Makai looks like the human realm, even after a war. Myllea was wandering the town nearest to the castle, utterly lost, but still maintaining that air of sensibility. Tossing her raven locks over her shoulders, she strolled down the busiest street, mistakenly bumping into a rather large man. "Oh, you'll pay for that one, you rotten human filth!"

"Excuse me? Hold your tongue, you natural mistake. I'll not be spoken to like that." She finished by slapping him hard across the face, which only prompted him more. "Challenge accepted, bitch! It's a fight you'll get, to the death!" _ Extremist brute. You'll get yours if you ask. _ Having been forced to spend every free moment in Makai with her werewolf guardian, she had been forced to endure endless hours of martial arts training, finally coming to terms with the effort she needed to exert. Taking a battle stance, she was immediately shot into the air by a heavy ball of energy attached to a chain the brute held tightly…

- Human Realm -

With the agility no ordinary human could possess, the slender woman of around twenty six years of age unsheathed throwing stars and hurled them in graceful streams at the beast she was out to capture. Running forward with a glint in her eye, she flipped, taking to the sky off of the beast's back. She pulled out a pair of stunning silver pistols from somewhere underneath her chic red mini-cloak, and began a rapid fire assault of bullets as she danced through the sky back towards earth. When the beast gave a final groan, she gave a maniacal laugh and locked the pistols to the holsters underneath her red mini skirt.

"I see you haven't lost your lust for the battle field, B.B. It's good to see you again." B.B Hood turned, dropping her hood to reveal a stream of long blond hair, to see Hsien-Ko and Lei Lei leaning against their car. "Well, if it isn't the Asian Sensations. I guess you're here because of the little outbreak of crazed hellbeasts into this realm?"

"Uhh, no B.B, we're here because we're calling you into Makai for military reasons." Bulleta's eyes shone with interest. "Well, it seems we've got our Heiress to the Throne of Worlds, however powerless she may be, the stuck up little wench, and we need you there as our military faction leader."

Without thinking twice, the demon girl jumped into the car and yelled at Lei Lei to hit the gas. "So it's really her? The Empress? What do you mean powerless?"

"Well, we can't all be as lucky as you, now can we? Her powers have yet to manifest themselves, and she has very little combat training. She's been with Jon and Felicia in the House of the Maximoff Clan for the past two weeks."

"Whoopie, a loser junior. Well she'll be playing with fire once I get there, so if she can't take the heat, I'm outta the game, got it? I have a life to lead too, ya know."

- Makai: Street Fight -

_ So this one has power to channel bodily energies? _ Myllea thought as she continued her plummet to the ground. She had managed to avoid serious injury, and even landed the odd punch or two on her attacker, but she had no idea what to do now. After the energy ball and chain, he had began an assault using heavy blades, so she had no choice but to run. She gasped and spat blood suddenly as she realized her daze had slowed her pace, and there was now a freely bleeding wound across her back.

"WHORE! You'll be sorry you lost respect for me!" he shouted at her. _ If there were any time for a power to manifest itself, it would definitely be right now. _ she desperately thought to herself. Having switched back to a long range weapon, the brute brought the ball hurling towards her again…but it stopped, seemingly bouncing off of a barrier. It continued to move in the opposite direction, pinning its thrower to the ground. "You'll not lay a single scratch more on her, fool." A young woman looking to be at least 21 emerged from the shadows then. She wore a flowing black and white gown, and stood calmly as she spoke, narrowing her sharp brown eyes.

"Anita! I-I-I didn't mean to do anything. She-it was her, she attacked me, I swear!" The woman took a step forward and literally glided over to Myllea's side. "Honestly, I'm not one to play word games. Come over here now and pay your respects to your next Empress." The reaction from the crowd that had gathered was intense. Everyone that held something in their hands dropped it immediately; those that were speaking choked on their words, and those that were silent only continued to stare at the strange new face. "Now Empress, take me back to where you came here from."

"I have to thank you Anita. I am quite inexperienced on the battle field."

"Well, in my case, you need no experience if you are a telekinetic. I have the gift of mental movement. I take it your powers have not manifested. Ah, if it isn't Jon and Felicia."

"Good timing, Neets! Hsien-Ko and Lei Lei are here, and they brought B.B along for the ride. It's time to cook up our plot." Felicia latched on to Jon's arm and dragged him onto the couch in the foyer. From the back room came the three strangers. There was the Chinese Vampire girl Hsien-Ko and her Sorceress sister, Lei Lei, and the human girl with a demon's heart and soul, Bulleta.

After a lot of discussion and planning, the group split into smaller sects. Jon and B.B were to train Myllea and help her powers manifest; Felicia and Anita would go out to gather troops and raise awareness of the situation at hand, and the sisters would continue to find past allies to help in the upcoming fight.

So, first thing's first. What exactly is it you _can_ do, girlie girl? Or do you just stick to the sidelines and leave the playing to those of us with talent on the battlefield." B.B. grabbed Myllea and showed her fighting stances and tactical maneuvers that she used daily in her bounty hunting, and refused to let the girl stop until she had mastered at least one of them and grasped few others. Myllea was getting fed up with her trainer. "You don't look like much of a fighter girl yourself, so what's your story?" Her response was a low growl and white glimmer in Bulleta's eye. "I may look completely human, but I've got the heart of a demon beating in this chest. Now shape up, slacker. Your due for meditation with the wolfman after another two hours here."

By the time Myllea had actually finished, she could have been killed by a single gust of wind. B.B had worked her to the bone until she knew exactly how to handle herself, and insisted on sessions throughout the week. It was nearing midnight when she began her slow walk back to the Castle alone, Bulleta having gone to continue her bounty hunting. "Well, I suppose if this is necessary. I'm changing quite a bit around these people, I never would have considered this in my old life." _ It truly is my old life now, isn't it. I have responsibilities to uphold in leading entire realms into peace and cooperative coexistence. And there is a war with Jedah when he decides to show himself. _

Responding to that thought, a muscled arm thrust itself out of the shadows and grabbed Myllea by the legs, pulling her through a portal into a region of Makai that was far from the Castle Maximoff. She screamed, succeeding only in making her throat sore. When she finally felt everything stop moving, she was tied to a pole that appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by sloping fields and a dark night sky, she was tied by tendrils of shadows to a single pillar of darkness. When the body that the arm was attached to materialized in front of her, armed with the same heavy blade as the brute, she opened her eyes to find it was that same man who stood before her now.

"So, I've found our little Heiress. Dark Master Jedah will be pleased with this, he will." The brute charged his blade and loosed a powerful energy stream from it while muttering under his breath, "All he needs is you to die." He didn't expect what happened next. Myllea screamed, fighting against the shadow ropes, breaking their hold on her wrists. She could feel that she was off the ground, hovering some distance in the air. A single flash of lightning broke the sky, and she curled into a fetal position, after which she sprung back out into a graceful battle stance.

She now sported a stunning pair of jet black feathered wings, as well as a slender tail that split into two near the middle and ended in sharp edges. She tossed her raven hair, framing her face as well as the pair of red horns that began just above the forehead on both sides of her skull, sloping back until just before the back of her head. "Speaking of playing with fire, this is what happens when I get pushed a little too far beyond my boundaries. Now bow to me you fool, and give your eternal praise to the woman that will end your miserable life!" With those words, she cupped her hands as she crossed her arms in front of her, forming an X. When she threw them forward, a great helix of shining white fire erupted forward, obliterating the brute completely.

- Majigen: Jedah's Lair -

"It seems as though the fox has barred its fangs. Good show, girl, but mine will be much better, especially when your people will kill you in my name, through my power!" The Vampire lord laughed as he watched magnificent tongues of white fire envelop Myllea completely, signaling her teleportation back to the Castle Maximoff. As she went, she mumbled, "It seems as though duty calls…"


End file.
